Dancing in The Our Love Story
by kffproject
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2019] For: tanderella. Ketika dua pasang mata dan dua hati dipertemukan di tengah kacaunya lantai dansa. "Kita berdua...akan berujung kemana?"."Kau dan aku akan berdansa, di dalam kisah cinta kita"/Kaisoo-EXO


**Title**

Dancing in the Our Love Story

 **Main Cast(s)**

Kim Jongin/Kai

Do Kyungsoo

 **Side Cast(s)**

EXO's member

 **Category**

BL

 **Warning**

Dramatic explosion

 **Summary**

 **(for : tanderella)**

Ketika dua pasang mata dan dua hati dipertemukan di tengah kacaunya lantai dansa.

"Kita berdua...akan berujung kemana?"

"Kau dan aku akan berdansa, di dalam kisah cinta kita"

 **Credit**

EXO – Oh La La La , EXO – Gravity , EXO - Monster

 **Author's Note**

dear: tanderella

Pertama-tama, saya mau mengucapkan terimakasih kepada pemilik prompt untuk idemu yang luar biasa, maaf ini tak sempurna dan mungkin jauh dari ekspektasi kamu. Juga Terimakasih buat para crew KFF2K19 yang telah kembali menyelenggarakan event ini! Serta untuk readers tercinta, semoga kalian selalu bahagia. Dan sekali lagi, untuk Kim Jongin dan Doh Kyungsoo di Korsel sana, semoga cinta kalian berdua abadi seperti birunya langit.

-.000.-

 _ **Night when we meet,**_

 _ **In the middle of chaos...**_

-.000.-

 _ **Pesta Topeng.**_

 _Pada awalnya Kim Jongin tidak ingin pergi kemanapun malam itu, Ia hanya ingin beristirahat dan menikmati Sabtu malamnya dengan secangkir kopi hangat dan beberapa film dari seri Marvel koleksinya yang bahkan belum tersentuh satupun karena kesibukan yang padat._

 _Namun ketika pintu apartemennya digedor dengan brutal malam itu, Kim Jongin tahu bahwa Sabtu malamnya tidak akan menjadi setenang yang Ia pikir. Dan pada akhirnya , lelaki berparas elok itu harus rela meninggalkan kopi hitam yang masih mengepul di atas meja ruang tengahnya hanya untuk mengikuti langkah seorang lelaki berambut pirang bernama Oh Sehun yang menyeretnya tanpa suara menuju sebuah hotel mewah._

" _H_ _ey, ada acara apa ini sebenarnya?"_ _P_ _ertanyaan yang sama sudah diajukan Jongin sebanyak lima kali dimulai dari mobil Sehun keluar dari basement apartemen Jongin hingga mereka sampai ke hotel tujuan mereka yang terletak di tengah kota._

 _Hembusan nafas kasar terdengar ketika Oh Sehun memberinya secarik kertas dengan garis berwarna emas bertuliskan 'undangan VIP' beserta sebuah topeng berwarna hitam dengan ukiran silver untuk Jongin._

" _K_ _au seharusnya yang paling tahu kalau aku benci keramaian semacam pesta, tapi apa-apaan ini? Kau malah menyuruhku meninggalkan kopi hangatku dan mengikutimu ke acara konyol seperti ini." Cibir Jongin, tetap mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima undangan dan topeng itu._

" _A_ _ku butuh Luhan sekarang dan hanya bisa bertemu di tempat tertutup," Sehun tersenyum miring, "dan kau alasan yang bagus untuk membuat alibi agar ayahku tidak curiga." Ucap Sehun santai sembari mengenakan topeng._

" _O_ _h drama Romeo and Juliet mu belum tamat juga, eh?" Jongin mencibir sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding koridor hotel._

" _D_ _iam dan pakai saja topengmu, kita berdua sama-sama punya rahasia yang harus dijaga Kim."_

 _Jongin mendengus kesal namun tetap memakai topengnya, "rahasia sialan."_

 _Pada akhirnya pintu kayu besar terbuka, memperlihatkan betapa gemerlapnya dunia malam kota itu._

-.000.-

 _ **When I turn my head, my eyes meet yours.**_

 _ **And once again, I'm just left staring at you.**_

 _ **That smile is a bit too much for me...**_

Detik ketika dua lelaki gagah itu masuk ke dalam _ballroom ,_ suara musik lembut terdengar di penjuru ruangan mewah bernuansa cokelat yang kental dengan kehangatan. Sejenak Jongin memuji orang yang telah mendesain tempat ini sedemikian rupa hingga begitu cocok dengan cuaca awal Desember yang dingin seperti saat ini.

Jongin baru saja ingin berbicara kala Ia melihat Oh Sehun ternyata sudah asyik bercengkerama dengan kekasihnya, Lu Han, di pojok ruangan.

"Sialan Oh Sehun." Umpat Jongin pelan dengan wajah datar.

Kemudian saat Ia berniat mencari meja minuman, kedua netranya justru teralih pada dua orang laki-laki dengan paras manis tengah berdansa dengan begitu luwes di tengah-tengah ruangan. Mata Jongin menyipit memperhatikan keduanya.

 _Pria dengan perawakan sama-sama kecil, satunya berambut chestnut dan satunya lagi rambutnya berwarna mahogany._ _Topeng hitam milik si rambut chestnut dan topeng putih untuk si rambut mahogany._

Tanpa sadar kaki-kaki jenjang milik pria gagah itu bergerak, mendekat menuju lingkaran manusia yang tengah asyik menyaksikan kedua pria dengan tubuh kecil itu berdansa. Semua terasa biasa saja sebelum mata tajamnya tak sengaja bersua dengan sepasang mata bulat jernih yang seakan menyekat nafasnya selama beberapa detik. Kemudian disusul dengan jantungnya yang berdentum keras di balik dadanya.

 _Oh, pertanda apakah ini?_

Ketika Jongin mencoba memungkiri detak jantungnya, mata bulat jernih di balik topeng hitam itu menatapnya lagi sekilas, kemudian menghilang lagi karena si empunya tengah bergerak memutar lantaran tuntutan musik yang mengalun. Kemudian ketika dua pria kecil tadi berpisah untuk sesi _free couple dance,_ Kim Jongin melangkah maju dan dengan cepat meraih tangan laki-laki berambut _chestnut_ , memutar tubuh kecil itu dengan seringai yang entah sejak kapan tersungging di bibirnya. Sedangkan pria mungil satunya sudah diraih oleh seorang pria tinggi bertopeng abu-abu dengan rambut merah. Mereka berdansa agak jauh dari Jongin dan lelaki kecil berambut _chestnut._

Beberapa wanita bahkan pria yang tadinya ingin lebih dulu merebut tangan kedua pria mungil itu hanya dapat menghela nafas kecewa lantaran gagal berdansa bersama. Mereka menatap iri kedua pria gagah yang kini tengah menikmati sesi _free couple dance_ dengan kedua pria mungil tadi.

Oh jangan bertanya bagaimana hati Kim Jongin saat ini. Rasa penasarannya mendadak meluap bagai bendungan air yang runtuh kala matanya kini dengan penuh bersitatap dengan pemilik mata bulat jernih yang mulai malam ini Ia deklarasikan dalam hati sebagai mata terindah yang pernah Ia lihat dalam hidupnya.

-.000.-

 _ **I'll knock, so will you let me in?**_

 _ **I'll show you a hidden thrill**_

 _ **There's curiousity in your eyes, you've already fallen for me**_

Jongin memutar tubuh si pemilik mata bulat jernih itu pelan, mengikuti alunan musik sebelum berkata, "siapa namamu?" dengan mata yang tak lepas dari pemandangan di hadapannya.

Bibir penuh dengan lengkungan menyerupai hati itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis, "ini pesta topeng Tuan, identitas sangat dirahasiakan disini." Ucap si mata bulat.

Jongin menyeringai, "tapi aku tidak peduli, aku harus tahu namamu sekarang."

Lelaki kecil berambut _mahogany_ tidak bereaksi untuk beberapa saat namun Jongin bisa membaca lewat mata bulatnya jika si kecil itu sekarang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Kenapa?" akhirnya si kecil bersuara, "kenapa kau harus tahu namaku?"

"Karena jika tidak, aku akan gila memikirkannya."

Mata bulat milik lelaki kecil berambut _mahogany_ itu berkedip-kedip dengan begitu menggemaskan di mata seorang Kim Jongin, membuat pria tampan itu mengingat kapan terakhir kali Ia melihat tatapan mata dengan pancaran kehangatan seperti ini. Jujur saja, Ia cukup muak dengan tatapan nakal staff wanita di kantornya ataupun para anak didik berjenis perempuan di sekolah tari tempat dirinya membagi ilmu.

Oh dan sialnya Ia membara hanya karena tatapan seorang laki-laki mungil yang berdansa di tengah pesta yang bahkan tak disukainya.

"D-K-S" bibir penuh dengan bentuk menyerupai hati milik laki-laki kecil itu bergerak mengucap sebuah inisial, "sudah kan? kau tidak akan gila kan?"

Jongin terkekeh dengan kilatan ketertarikan di matanya, tak berniat untuk menyembunyikannya sekalipun Ia bisa melakukan itu. "Aku butuh lebih dari sekadar inisial seperti ini, manis." Balas Jongin setelah menghentikan tawa kecilnya, "aku butuh nama lengkapmu atau kau tidak akan bisa pulang malam ini."

Kali ini giliran si rambut _mahogany_ yang tertawa kecil, "wah, kau seram."

Jongin masih menatap si inisial DKS ini dengan tatapan tajamnya, bermaksud mengintimidasi si kecil di hadapannya agar segera mengatakan siapa nama aslinya. Namun yang Jongin dapat hanyalah mata bulat yang berkedip menatapnya santai tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. "Tatapanmu bisa membuat orang mati berdiri." meski Jongin tak bisa melihat wajah lelaki ini, namun Jongin tahu dia sedang tersenyum jenaka. Mata bulatnya membentuk lengkung yang begitu menarik di mata Jongin.

"Tapi kau tidak," tangan Jongin menarik pinggang si inisial DKS hingga merapat kepadanya, "kau terlihat tidak takut padaku sedikitpun." Si lelaki kecil membulatkan matanya, tubuhnya tersentak karena terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Kim Jongin.

"M-memang tidak, kenapa aku harus takut?" tangan sang pemilik inisial DKS dengan cepat mendorong pelan dada Jongin agar tak terlalu dekat dengannya. "Katakan siapa namamu, sebelum aku melakukan hal nekat lainnya." Kim Jongin berujar dengan seringai yang tak bisa dilihat atau dibaca Kyungsoo lewat matanya. Lelaki bertubuh kecil itu terdiam beberapa saat.

Dia merasa bimbang , jujur saja. ' _Ini pesta topeng rahasia dan pria pemilik bahu lebar serta mata tajam ini meminta namanya?_ _'_

"D-K-S." Kim Jongin sudah hampir menarik kasar pria kecil ini pergi dari lantai dansa sebelum akhirnya si kecil itu berkata,

"Do Kyungsoo."

" _Biarlah dia tahu, ini kan hanya pertemuan semalam." Kyungsoo berpikir demikian._

Namun segala pikiran ringan pria kecil bernama Kyungsoo itu mendadak buram saat Ia mendengar pria gagah di hadapannya berkata dengan suara dalam dan menekan. "Aku Kim Jongin." Mereka berhenti berdansa dan tetap berdiri di tengah-tengah kumpulan manusia lain yang sedang sibuk berdansa dengan pasangan masing-masing karena sesi _free couple dance_ ternyata masih berlanjut. Postur tubuh mereka terlihat kontras satu sama lain, perbedaan mereka terlihat begitu dramatis jika diamati lebih dekat.

 _Kim Jongin dengan aura panasnya yang menggoda dan Do Kyungsoo dengan pancaran hangatnya yang meneduhkan._

"Aku sudah mengetuk, jadi bisakah aku masuk?" Kyungsoo gemetar di tempatnya berdiri, seolah sudah mengetahui akan berujung kemana pembicaraan ini.

 _Dan, ya dia sudah membuat praduga._

"Kemana kau ingin masuk?" suara Kyungsoo bergetar, selaras dengan kondisi tubuh dan hatinya saat ini. Kali ini Kyungsoo bisa melihat dengan jelas dari tatapan mata pria di hadapannya bahwa Jongin sedang tersenyum. Tetapi beberapa saat kemudian pikirannya berteriak lantang penuh bantahan dan Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa itu bukanlah sebuah senyuman biasa.

 _Itu seringai._

"Ke hatimu."

 _Oh, sial._

 _Pria asing bernama Kim Jongin ini menginginkannya._

-.000.-

 _ **An odd smile that doesn't let on,**_

 _ **Seeing through the curiosity driving me on**_

 _ **And sending a sign...**_

Setelah pertemuan malam itu Kyungsoo merasa bahwa kata-kata pria bernama Kim Jongin itu hanyalah sebuah isapan jempol belaka.

Atau cuma sebuah rayuan selewat pandang?

Atau hanya keisengan seorang dominan dalam sebuah pesta topeng asing?

Apapun itu, Kyungsoo tidak ingin lagi bertemu mata dengan pria itu.

Dia bersyukur masih bisa menjalani kesehariannya dengan normal selama dua minggu ini bersama buku-buku Diktat tebal di Perpustakaan kota seperti hari ini.

Mungkin tidak akan ada yang menyangka jika laki-laki berkacamata berambut hitam ini adalah orang yang sama dengan laki-laki berambut _chestnut_ yang begitu lihai menari di pesta topeng kemarin.

Eum, sejujurnya _beberapa_ atau bahkan _banyak_ pesta topeng atau _secret show_ yang sudah Ia hadiri dengan dirinya yang berperan sebagai penari khusus, namun sejauh ini tak ada satupun yang benar-benar mengenal sosok di balik topeng hitam itu kecuali Byun Baekhyun, laki-laki berambut _mahogany_ yang menjadi partner menarinya malam itu.

" _Aku sudah mengetuk, jadi bisakah aku masuk?"_

Kyungsoo berkedip tiga kali secara beruntun ketika tiba-tiba Ia mendengar suara pria bernama Kim Jongin itu di kepalanya. Betul-betul seperti berbisik tepat di depan lubang telinganya.

" _Ke hatimu."_

Kyungsoo melepas kacamatanya dan memijit pangkal hidungnya pelan, berusaha menenangkan diri dan menghilangkan suara pria menawan yang membisikkan kata rayuan padanya tempo hari.

" _Aku sudah mengetuk, jadi bisakah aku masuk?"_

Oh, suara itu bergema lagi dan kali ini Kyungsoo menenggelamkan kepala di antara lengannya yang bersedekap di atas meja kayu perpustakaan raksasa itu.

" _Ke hatimu."_

"Oh Kim Jongin sialan."

Tepat setelah Kyungsoo mengatakan kalimat itu, Ia tersentak kaget dengan mata bulat yang makin melebar kemudian buru-buru mendongak untuk melihat siapa orang gila yang menjatuhkan seikat bunga mawar kepadanya, namun orang itu sudah tidak terlihat di pagar kayu pembatas lantai dua. Kyungsoo ingin berteriak kalau saja Ia tak ingat masih di dalam lingkup perpustakaan kota, jadi yang dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah menggeram sadis kemudian mengambil secarik kartu yang terselip di antara rangkaian bunga mawar.

 _ **Tiga puluh enam; kehadiranmu membuat Aku terpikat asmara.**_

 _ **-Kim Jongin-**_

Kyungsoo kehilangan kata-kata, baru saja Ia mengumpati pria tampan yang malam itu mengajaknya berdansa, melempar kata-kata rayuan, kemudian menghilang begitu saja setelah membuat hati Kyungsoo bergetar oleh sesuatu yang belum diketahuinya. Lalu apakah sekarang pria ini sedang mengirim sinyal lewat _bahasa bunga?_ Karena diam-diam Kyungsoo menghitung jumlah bunga yang ada di buket dan memang benar ada mawar merah berjumlah tiga puluh enam di dalamnya.

"Oh seharusnya aku lari saja saat itu!"gerutunya dalam hati sembari menatap rangkaian bunga mawar merah pemberian sang pria penggoda.

 _Kalau sudah begini, Ia harus bagaimana?_

Kemudian akhirnya Ia membereskan peralatan serta buku-bukunya dan beranjak dari sana dengan hati bimbang. Masih mencoba mengabaikan bisikan-bisikan imajiner Kim Jongin di pikirannya. Juga, berusaha mengabaikan buket berisi tiga puluh enam mawar merah segar yang bahkan masih berembun di atas meja perpustakaan kota.

-.000.-

 _ **Your eyes are whispering to me**_

 _ **It's like they're asking me to approach you.**_

Pada kenyataannya pria bernama Kim Jongin itu bukanlah tipe pria yang akan diam menunggu hingga incarannya merasa nyaman dengan penetrasinya yang pertama.

Pria itu tidak sabar.

Kim Jongin merasa tidak sabar karena tiga puluh enam bunga mawar di awal penetrasinya belum bisa membuat wajah Kyungsoo tersipu. Juga Ia merasa geram pada dirinya sendiri karena semenjak pertemuannya dengan Kyungsoo di pesta topeng malam itu , benaknya tak dapat melupakan betapa jernih dan menggemaskannya pancaran mata bulat milik lelaki kecil itu.

"Sial, mata bulatnya terlihat dimana-mana." Ucap Jongin pelan sambil menyugar rambut cokelat-nya ke belakang kepala, punggungnya bersandar pada kursi putarnya. Setengah hari mengurus berkas untuk proyek pembangunan apartemen serta penambahan gedung baru untuk sekolah tari miliknya membuat Jongin suntuk setengah mati. Apalagi Ia bekerja dengan bayangan mata bulat Do Kyungsoo yang bahkan bisa tiba-tiba muncul ketika Ia sedang merancang penempatan lokasi di komputernya atau ketika Ia menyesap kopi hitam dari cangkir keramiknya. Sungguh, mata bulat laki-laki kecil itu seolah muncul dari dalam cangkir kopinya.

Mata bulatnya itu seakan-akan berbisik pada Jongin untuk terus mendekatinya.

Jongin juga tahu, bunga mawar yang dikirimnya untuk Kyungsoo kemarin ditinggalkan begitu saja di atas meja perpustakaan kota. Seharusnya Dia marah untuk itu, tapi tidak. Kim Jongin justru menyeringai, merasa tertantang dengan penyangkalan yang berusaha Kyungsoo lakukan padanya. Pria tampan berambut cokelat itu bisa menyebut sikap Kyungsoo saat ini adalah penyangkalan karena...oh bahkan tatapan mata Kyungsoo di malam ketika mereka berdansa bersama di tengah pesta topeng malam itu sudah menjelaskan semuanya, Kyungsoo bergetar di pelukannya dan Jongin yakin hatinya juga sudah bergetar untuknya saat itu. Kemudian tangannya bergerak meraih ponsel dan menelepon seseorang dan bicara dengan senyum di bibirnya, membayangkan betapa menggemaskannya Kyungsoo saat matanya melebar nanti.

-.000.-

 _ **It's like you're telling me to open the door**_

 _ **To your slightly open heart and come right in**_

"Aku ini laki-laki, bagaimana bisa Ia berpikir untuk memberiku bunga mawar? Aku tidak se-feminim itu."

"Mungkin Dia hanya memikirkan itu dari sudut pandangnya yang paling sederhana Kyung" Baekhyun menyesap teh _chamomile_ -nya tenang. "Dia berpikir kau seindah bunga mawar merah."

" _Me? Like a red rose?_ Pria itu melihatku dari sudut pandang macam apa?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menyeruput kopi hitam dari dalam cangkir putih. Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu singkat, "kupikir tidak ada salahnya, pandangan tiap orang berbeda-beda Kyung."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang. "Entahlah Baek, Dia sebenarnya tidak perlu menggunakan hal semacam bunga mawar untuk merayuku, mengapa Ia tak menemuiku langsung?" Baekhyun menyunggingkan salah satu sudut bibirnya ke atas, membentuk senyum aneh sarat ejekan, "jadi kau ingin bertemu dengannya? Kupikir kemarin-kemarin kau bilang tidak mau lagi bertatapan dengan pria itu...engg siapa namanya? Kim Minseok? Kim Junmyeon? Eh sepertinya Kim Jongdae?"

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan mata menyipit kesal, "Kim Jongin, Baek."

"Ohh bahkan sekarang kau tak terima karena aku salah menyebut nama?" kerlingan jahil di mata Baekhyun membuat lelaki kecil berkacamata di hadapannya mendadak ingin melempar kursi ke arahnnya.

"Kau—"

"Permisi, aku mengantar pesanan untuk meja nomor dua belas" seorang pegawai cafe tempat mereka sekarang bercengkerama sudah tiba dengan nampan berisi beberapa kudapan untuk menemani sore yang damai setelah menyelesaikan kelas terakhir mereka di jam empat sore. Kemudian sebelum pegawai tersebut beranjak pergi, Ia meletakkan sebuah benda yang membuat mata Kyungsoo kembali melebar seperti hari kemarin.

"Tolong jangan bertanya pada saya siapa pengirimnya, karena saya hanya diminta memberikannya untuk anda. Permisi."

Si pegawai cafe pergi meninggalkan kedua laki-laki berperawakan kecil yang bahkan tidak bisa menghentikan si pegawai untuk meminta penjelasan atas tergeletaknya sebuket bunga mawar merah segar di atas meja nomor dua belas.

 _ **Dua puluh empat; Setiap saat ingat dirimu.**_

 _ **-Kim Jongin-**_

Kali ini jumlahnya dua puluh empat bunga mawar merah segar yang semerbak aromanya memenuhi pernafasan Kyungsoo, oh diam-diam Ia menyukai wanginya.

"Dia serius Kyung, pria bernama Kim Jong Hoon ini—"

"Kim Jongin! Serius Baek, aku akan melempar sendok ini ke wajahmu kalau kau salah menyebut namanya lagi."

"Oke, baik, maafkan aku" Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Pria ini bahkan tahu lokasimu sekarang dan Ia barusan mengirim sinyal lagi padamu Kyung, ini mulai serius. Kalian berdua harus bertemu dan menyelesaikan ini."

"Menyelesaikan apa? aku tidak merasa punya urusan dengan Dia, yang seharusnya kau suruh itu Dia ! bukan 'kami' !"

"Berhenti menyangkal dan telepon dia kembali, sudah berapa kali kau mengabaikan semua _chat_ dan teleponnya?" Baekhyun mengubah posisi tangannya menjadi bersedekap di atas meja cafe.

Kyungsoo berdeham dan mulai menusuk _matdongsan_ dengan garpu kecil, "aku tidak ingin membahas ini lagi Baek, aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Dia berbahaya, kau tahu."

"Bahkan mafia kejam yang suka menjual ginjal orang di pasar gelap akan luluh jika itu tentang orang yang disukainya Kyung."

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama c _rime-romance_ Baek, sebaiknya kau kurangi kebiasaanmu itu."

Baekhyun menghela nafas, "kau juga diam-diam menunggunya menemuimu langsung, jangan memungkiri perasaanmu terus menerus. Kau tidak akan tahu kapan pria seperti Kim Jongin-mu ini akan datang lagi di kehidupanmu." Diam-diam Kyungsoo melirik ke arah buket bunga itu _,_ Ia tersanjung jujur saja, meskipun merasa agak aneh karena baru kali ini Ia mendapat rangkaian bunga dan bukan sepaket mobil-mobilan beserta _remote control_ atau sepaket seri lengkap dari novel _Harry Potter_ seperti yang dulu pernah Ia dapatkan.

Ia masih merasa heran dengan sudut pandang Kim Jongin saat pria itu melihatnya.

"Entahlah Baek."

Ketika malamnya Ia telah sampai di rumah, suara dering ponsel mengagetkannya saat anak itu baru saja akan pergi mandi.

Oh, mata bulat Kyungsoo melebar lagi.

Ya, _lagi-lagi_ itu Kim Kai.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang dan sejenak merasa ragu saat tangannya akan mengusap opsi 'terima'. "Halo?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara sedikit bergetar karena gugup.

Ini pertama kalinya Ia bicara dengan Kai semenjak pertemuan mereka di tengah pesta topeng malam itu, dengan kenyataan bahwa Ia selalu berusaha mengabaikan panggilan dan pesan dari sang pria tampan yang diam-diam sudah menggetarkan hatinya. Terdengar kekehan pelan dari seberang telepon, "kurasa hari ini Tuhan mengabulkan permintaanku."

Kyungsoo berdeham demi menutupi kegugupannya, meski sebenarnya percuma saja karena pria di seberang sana seolah bisa membaca dari suara Kyungsoo yang bergetar.

"Ada apa tuan Kim meneleponku?"

Tidak terdengar suara selama beberapa detik. Kyungsoo bertambah gugup karena tiba-tiba Kim Kai berhenti bicara. "Bolehkah aku menganggap ini sebagai sinyal darimu?" suara Kai berubah dalam dari seberang sana.

"Aku sedang tidak mengirim sinyal apapun jadi jika kau meneleponku hanya untuk—"

"Ayo kita bertemu besok"

Beberapa detik berlalu dalam kesunyian ketika Kyungsoo bungkam.

"Ap—"

"Ya, ayo bertemu. Aku bukannya lelah memberimu bunga mawar, tapi aku ingin bertemu dan melihat sendiri betapa bergetarnya dirimu saat melihatku" suara berat dari ujung sana berkata tenang.

"Aku tidak seperti itu!"

"Kau iya, Doh Kyungsoo."

Bulu kuduk Kyungsoo meremang tanpa alasan saat namanya disebut dengan begitu dalam oleh Kim Jongin.

"Tidak Tuan Kim, bisakah kau anggap kita tidak pernah bertemu?" Suara Kyungsoo mendadak lirih ketika mengatakannya. Ada _sedikit_ rasa tak rela sebenarnya dan sebelum rasa tak rela itu berkelanjutan Ia ingin mengakhirinya segera.

"Pertemuan itu sama sekali tak ada artinya untukku. Itu hanya pertemuan di pesta topeng, demi Tuhan! Jangan kau pikir hanya karena kau mendapatkan namaku di pesta itu lalu kau bisa seenaknya masuk dalam kehidupanku." Kemudian tanpa menunggu sang pria tampan membalas perkataannya, Kyungsoo buru-buru mengakhiri panggilan.

Hatinya terasa tercubit sesuatu, namun mahasiswa tahun kedua itu berusaha mengabaikannya.

-.000.-

Kyungsoo gundah.

Hatinya kemarin diketuk keras oleh seorang pria tampan dan hampir saja terbuka. Namun lagi-lagi, anak lelaki bermata bulat itu kembali menutup celah yang telah berhasil dibuat Kim Jongin di hatinya.

Ini genap satu minggu semenjak pembicaraan keduanya di telepon saat itu, Kyungsoo kembali merasakan kekosongan yang aneh. Rasanya mirip dengan saat Kim Jongin menghilang selama beberapa waktu setelah merayunya di pesta topeng asing. Kyungsoo bahkan merasa dirinya sudah gila karena diam-diam Ia merindukan kiriman bunga mawar merah dari Jongin yang mengandung pesan tersirat di dalamnya. Lamunannya berhenti ketika kaki-kaki kecilnya telah tiba di depan studio tari milik fakultasnya.

Hari ini rencananya Ia akan bersembunyi saja disini hingga sore karena kebetulan jadwal latihan menari di klub tari fakultasnya sedang libur. Jadwal kuliahnya juga sudah selesai pukul sebelas tadi dan tidak ada kelas lagi sepanjang siang ini. Ia tutup pintu kayu besar itu dan melangkah masuk ke dalam salah satu studio disana, menaruh ransel dan buku diktatnya di sofa kemudian mulai melangkah ke tengah ruangan penuh kaca besar itu. Mengamati pantulan tubuh kecilnya melalui kaca besar studio.

"Aku memang tidak menarik. Oh, Kim Jongin bahkan bisa mendapatkan gadis atau bahkan _bottom_ yang beberapa kali lipat lebih manis daripada Aku." Bibirnya menyuarakan monolog yang terdengar sedih. Menghela nafas panjang Ia kemudian bertekad mengakhiri semua ini, Ia sudah mengatakan pada pria itu untuk berhenti mengganggu dirinya dan bukankah ini hal yang Ia inginkan?

" _Tapi mengapa ini begitu berat?"_

Kyungsoo memejamkan mata dan mulai bergerak, kaki polos tanpa sepatunya bergeser perlahan di atas dinginnya lantai marmer studio itu.

Itu gerakan dansa.

 _Dansanya dengan Kim Jongin malam itu._

Kyungsoo tersenyum samar di tengah gerakannya, bahkan tangan kirinya yang malam itu bertengger manis di bahu lebar pria tampan itu menggenggam erat seolah sedang benar-benar meremas erat bahu Jongin. Tangan kanannya yang malam itu menggenggam tangan besar Jongin juga ikut mengepal erat, membayangkan bahwa yang digenggamnya benar-benar tangan pria itu. Kyungsoo merasa ini memalukan, oh bagaimana bisa Ia bertingkah seperti ini karena seorang pria asing?

Kemudian ketika Ia memutar tubuh, seseorang tiba-tiba bergabung dengan dansa rahasianya siang itu. Menggenggam tangannya dan meraih pinggangnya untuk dibawa pada rengkuhan sepasang lengan kuat.

Kyungsoo kesulitan menghirup udara.

Sepasang netra bulatnya belum sanggup mendongak ke atas , masih terpaku pada dada bidang seorang pria tinggi yang sudah seenaknya masuk ke dalam lingkaran dansa rahasianya siang itu. Juga masuk ke dalam kehidupannya, melanggar segala batasan yang Kyungsoo buat.

"Kau menari dengan indah." Oh Kyungsoo tidak tahu sudah sebanyak apa Ia terjatuh, tapi begitu suara pria itu masuk ke pendengarannya, Ia merasakan sesuatu yang membuatnya gundah akhir-akhir ini sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghilang.

"Maaf mengganggumu, tapi aku tidak tahan hanya melihatmu berdansa sendirian dari pintu itu sedangkan kau menari dengan begitu mengagumkan." Pria itu berucap lagi dan Kyungsoo masih diam sambil memaku pandangannya pada dada bidang yang dibalut kemeja putih dan jas hitam dengan dasi senada yang terikat rapi.

Kim Jongin masih disana sambil tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi diam Kyungsoo yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan di matanya. Mereka berdua entah kenapa masih berdansa dengan Kyungsoo yang terlihat masih mencoba mencerna situasi tiba-tiba yang Jongin buat.

"Do Kyungsoo bisakah kau tatap Aku sebentar?" ucap Jongin pelan, hampir serupa bisikan dan anehnya Kyungsoo justru tersadar dan mendongak menatap sepasang mata hitam tajam milik pria itu.

"Aku akan terus mendobraknya Kyungsoo, sampai celah sempit di hatimu dapat terbuka untukku."

Kyungsoo merasa jantungnya berdentam tak kenal ampun ketika mata Jongin menatapnya dengan tatapan yang begitu dalam. Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang dan setelah Jongin memutarnya sebanyak dua kali, laki-laki kecil itu berhenti dengan tubuh yang masih berada di antara lengan kuat milik pria berambut kecokelatan itu.

"Sepertinya Aku tidak lagi punya kekuatan untuk menjauh darimu." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan mata bulat yang berkedip pelan di setiap detiknya, membuat Jongin hampir menggila.

"Kalau begitu, bersiaplah." Jongin berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Semakin parah saja kegilaan Jongin pada Kyungsoo ketika anak itu menyunggingkan sedikit senyum untuk Jongin nikmati sebagai penghangat di bulan Desember.

-.000.-

 _ **Should I really try making a move now?**_

 _ **What should be the first thing I say?**_

 _ **The moment I hesitate, thinking it over**_

 _ **You get up and walk away...**_

Kyungsoo terbangun keesokan harinya dengan mata yang melebar ketika Ia keluar dari pintu apartemennya untuk sekadar menghirup udara pagi.

Ada sebuket bunga mawar di depan pintu apartemennya.

 _ **Tujuh; Aku tergila-gila padamu, setiap hari.**_

 _ **-Kim Jongin-**_

Oh ini sudah dimulai, Jongin benar-benar mendekatinya secara resmi sekarang. Pipinya diam-diam merona, Ia belum pernah mendapat yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Beginikah rasanya memiliki _Teman Tapi Mesra_?

Namun Kyungsoo bingung, Ia harus bagaimana merespons semua ini? Haruskah Ia menelepon Jongin dan mengucapkan terimakasih? Atau tidak? Bagaimana jika tindakannya itu malah mengganggu Jongin? Ini pukul tujuh pagi dan Kyungsoo yakin Jongin mungkin sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke kantornya.

"Mungkin nanti siang?"pikirnya dalam hati.

Kemudian siang itu, sekitar pukul sebelas Kyungsoo menelepon Jongin ketika Ia dalam baru akan dimulai pukul satu, tapi Ia berencana mencari buku referensi untuk bahan makalah yang harus dikumpulkannya dalam tiga hari.

" _Kyungsoo?"_ Suara berat dari seberang telepon sana membuat Kyungsoo tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis.

"M-maaf mengganggumu." Kyungsoo menampar pipinya sendiri ketika Ia justru gugup saat berbicara dengan sang _Teman Tapi Mesra-nya._

Jongin tertawa dari seberang sana, "Santai Kyungsoo, Aku bukan dosenmu."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang terurai karena pria di seberang sana.

" _Tapi calon kekasihmu."_

Mata Kyungsoo kembali melebar lucu, "Emm..."

Jongin tertawa ringan, _"Kau dimana?"_

Kyungsoo duduk di bangku halte, "di halte dekat Apartemenku."

" _Ada kelas?"_

"Iya pukul 1 nanti."

" _Tunggu disana, Aku akan datang dalam lima belas menit."_

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menjawab, sambungannya telah diputus oleh Jongin.

Oh tiba-tiba Ia gugup, orang yang ingin mendobrak hatinya akan menjemput sebentar lagi dan Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Kegugupannya tidak berhenti hingga Ia sudah duduk disamping Jongin ketika pria berambut cokelat itu bahkan memasangkan sabuk pengaman padanya. Namun segala kecanggungan Kyungsoo menguap perlahan karena perlakuan Jongin hari itu. Kim Jongin adalah pria yang hangat, terlepas dari tatapan menyeramkan yang kadang Ia layangkan pada seseorang.

"Jadi kenapa kau suka sekali berdansa di pesta topeng yang berbeda-beda?" tanya Jongin ketika mereka telah duduk di cafe yang sering dikunjungi Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun ketika kelas mereka selesai.

"Sebenarnya ini murni karena aku suka menari tapi tak pernah punya nyali untuk menampilkannya di depan umum. Karena itulah pesta topeng menjadi jalan paling aman karena tidak akan ada yang mengetahui identitasku disana."

"Kau harus mengunjungi sekolah tariku kapan-kapan, disana kau akan melihat banyak orang yang bisa menjadi partner berdansamu." Jongin tersenyum. "Oh itu hebat! Apa kau salah satu instruktur disana?" Jongin terkekeh kala melihat binar di mata Kyungsoo.

"Sejujurnya Aku pemiliknya, Kyungsoo."

"Kalau begitu Aku ingin berdansa dengan pemiliknya saja." Kyungsoo mendadak menutup mulutnya sambil menunduk, "m-maaf Jongin _-ssi_ , aku kelepasan." Tanpa diduga Jongin tertawa dengan mata yang tak lepas dari laki-laki bermata bulat di hadapannya.

"Aku jadi makin bersemangat untuk mendobrak hatimu Kyungsoo."

 _Oh sial, lelaki ini memang mempesona._

-.000.-

Begitulah hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo berjalan, belum berstatus namun terasa seperti pasangan muda yang baru menikah. Bagaimana tidak disebut begitu jika tiap akhir pekan Jongin selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung ke apartemen Kyungsoo setelah pulang kerja, menikmati masakan yang Kyungsoo buat untuknya, mendapat pijitan lembut di bahunya, bahkan tak jarang lelaki bermata tajam itu tertidur di ranjang Kyungsoo kala lelah sudah tak tertahan. Kemudian berakhir dengan Kyungsoo yang melepaskan sepatu dan jas yang dikenakan pria itu lalu menyelimutinya dengan selimut hangat.

Kyungsoo sekarang tidak lagi berangkat kuliah sendirian karena ada Jongin yang selalu menyempatkan diri mengantarkannya saat Kyungsoo mendapat jadwal pagi dan menjemputnya kala jadwal pulang Kyungsoo yang sama dengannya. Bahkan jika Jongin tak bisa mengantar Kyungsoo-pun, pria itu akan menyuruh supir untuk melakukannya.

Sedekat itu.

Itu terjadi selama dua bulan terakhir ini, tanpa ada satupun dari mereka yang mencoba memperjelas hubungan.

Kyungsoo masih ragu, Jongin sebetulnya tahu itu dan mencoba bersabar hingga anak itu benar-benar mengatakan sendiri padanya bahwa Ia juga mencintai Jongin. Hingga lama kelamaan Jongin merasa terbiasa dengan hubungan semacam ini. Mereka dekat namun bukan kekasih, mereka sering bergandeng tangan namun bukan pasangan.

Akan berujung kemanakah semua ini?

Hingga tiba hari dimana Kyungsoo merasa bahwa keraguannya selama ini mendatangkan malapetaka untuknya karena hari itu Ia melihat Jongin bersama seorang wanita di sekolah tarinya sore itu.

Ia hanya ingin mengunjungi pria itu dengan _americano_ dan sekotak camilan untuk menyemangati Jongin karena pria itu bilang di telepon mereka pagi tadi bahwa Ia harus lembur hari itu.

Namun pemandangan yang dilihatnya justru Jongin yang tengah memberikan jaket cokelat berbulu yang tempo hari Kyungsoo pakai kepada wanita itu yang tentu saja diterima si wanita dengan binar girang di mata cantiknya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang dengan tangan terkulai ke samping tubuhnya.

Ini tidak berjalan lancar.

Pria semempesona itu tidak mungkin benar-benar memiliki perasaan padanya yang notabene hanya mahasiswa tahun kedua dari keluarga biasa, Dia Cuma anak kecil yang kebetulan bertemu pria itu di sebuah pesta topeng dan bahkan dengan tidak tahu dirinya Ia merasa ragu harus menerima Jongin atau tidak. Kyungsoo akhirnya hanya menaruh _americano_ dan sekotak cemilan tadi di atas bangku panjang yang terletak di dekat jalan menuju lorong dimana Ia melihat Jongin dan wanita tadi tengah bermain mata kemudian berjalan cepat menuju lobi sekolah.

Hatinya terasa tidak enak hingga Ia merasa kepalanya pusing.

 _Dia bukan siapa-siapa untuk Kim Jongin, namun bagaimana bisa hatinya terasa sesakit ini?_

-.000.-

 _ **Please allow me into your reality**_

 _ **I'll approach you, so hold on to me**_

 _ **Tell me that you were waiting**_

 _ **The moment I reached you**_

Ini benar-benar gila.

Kyungsoo hari ini benar-benar membolos kuliah dan kabur dari Apartemennya sendiri. Dia sendiri merasa bahwa ini memalukan tapi apa mau dikata jika hati sudah terlanjur dilanda gundah.

Kim Jongin tidak menghubunginya sejak kemarin.

Oke, mungkin setelah bertemu wanita cantik kemarin itu Kim Jongin baru tersadar bahwa Ia sudah mendekati anak kecil sepertinya kemudian memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan _pendobrakan hati_ yang berkali-kali Jongin katakan padanya akhir-akhir ini.

Tidak apa-apa, toh Jongin memang selalu menghilang tiba-tiba seperti ini kan? kemudian datang kembali dengan seribu rayuan dan Kyungsoo yang kembali jatuh dalam rayuan Kim Jongin.

Tidak, Kyungsoo bertekad untuk tidak akan mengulangi fase itu.

"Aku tidak peduli lagi! Enyahlah kau Kim Jongin!" Kyungsoo meratap kesal sambil merapatkan mantel tebalnya. Ia duduk sendirian di taman kota yang saat itu banyak orang berlalu lalang di tengah udara bulan Desember yang begitu dingin.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana seperti orang gila dan ternyata kau ada disini sambil menyumpah?"

Suara itu lagi.

"Kemarin aku memanggil dan mengejarmu ketika kau tiba-tiba lari dari lorong sekolah tariku, kau tidak mendengar. Kau tidak mengag—"

"Lalu kalau aku menanggapimu lagi maka kau akan mengulangi fase ini lagi bukan? Kau akan pergi dan tiba-tiba datang kembali dengan segala kehangatan yang kau beri kemudian saat aku sudah terjatuh lagi kau akan menghilang lagi."

"AKU MENUNGGUMU KYUNGSOO!" kepulan asap putih dari nafas mereka beradu di udara petang kota itu.

Kyungsoo mematung di tempatnya.

"Kau terlihat tidak nyaman dengan percobaanku yang pertama, lalu yang selanjutnya juga tidak. Aku minta maaf kalau itu justru membuatmu salah paham tapi sungguh aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

"Aku menunggumu juga."

Jongin terdiam sejenak dengan mata yang tak teralih dari wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat frustrasi. "Katakan lebih keras Kyungsoo." Jongin berjalan mendekat ke arah anak lelaki itu, "Katakan bahwa kau menungguku untuk meraihmu dalam dekapan. Menungguku mengatakan bahwa Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku."

"Ya! Ya aku memang menunggu"

Jongin semakin mendekat dan meraih kedua tangan Kyungsoo. "Kita berdua akan berujung kemana Jongin _-ssi?_ " tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata bulat yang berkedip pelan ke arah mata Jongin.

"Kau dan aku akan berdansa, di dalam kisah cinta kita." Kemudian semua melebur menjadi satu ketika mereka berdua menyatu dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

-.000.-

.

.

.

 **THE EN** **D**


End file.
